The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a device for disinfecting components of an air conditioning system, including an evaporator.
A known device for cleaning breathing air in a motor vehicle is disclosed in connection with the system described in the DE 196 51 403 A1. This system focuses predominantly on cleaning the breathing air in the passenger compartment while the motor vehicle is running.
The problem with the aforementioned device is metering the correct amount of ions and/or ozone. If the amount of ions and/or ozone is too small, the effect of the device is inadequate. If the amount of ions and/or ozone is too large, it may have a disturbing effect on the passengers. Such conventional devices are thus deficient in their ability to assure, on the one hand, reliable disinfection and, on the other hand, not to impair the well-being of the passengers.
Systems, apparatus, and methods consistent with the present invention may obviate one or more of the above and/or other issues.
Consistent with the present invention, a device for disinfecting components of an air conditioning system in a motor vehicle may be provided. The device may comprise: an ozone generator arranged in close proximity to an evaporator in the air conditioning system; and an electronic control unit configured to activate the ozone generator to produce a comparatively large amount of ozone sufficient to disinfect the evaporator, when information provided to the control unit indicates that a condition is met, under which air flaps between the air conditioning system and a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle may remain closed for a time sufficient for the disinfection.
Consistent with the present invention, a method for disinfecting components of an air conditioning system in a motor vehicle may be provided. The method may comprise: determining a condition under which air flaps between the air conditioning system and a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle may remain closed for an amount of time sufficient to disinfect the air conditioning system; and when the condition is met, inducing a first amount of ozone in the air conditioning system, the first amount of ozone sufficient to disinfect an evaporator of the air conditioning system.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.